


Match

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	Match

Group fencing with Spock, Uhura, Sulu and Kirk. Scotty was busy with his engines (as always), and Chekov had retired to his quarters for a few relaxing rounds of Mind Gymnastics.

And McCoy was just there to patch anyone up if needed. "Story of my life", he grumbled, seating himself away from the padded planes of the gym's main sparring room on The Enterprise. He watched as Kirk tried to wave down a sword-brandishing Sulu, perhaps on the pretense of modesty. 

"No, no, I've seen your fencing in action! I'm not going to spar with – "

At that moment, Sulu made the first jab, leaving Kirk no choice but avoidance. Sulu barely had time to adjust the move before Kirk really got into the swing of the combat practice. 

Across the session time, Spock seemed reluctant to take on either Uhura or Kirk. The young captain could understand it with Uhura, given their history, but himself when off duty – ?

He decided there was no point in pushing it further when Uhura challenged him, leaving Spock to fence with Sulu; the speed and more refined movement of the Vulcan physique was more than balanced by Sulu's passion and experience. Kirk almost wished he could watch, but Uhura had already positioned herself, waiting. He wouldn't entirely put it past her to not take him by surprise. 

And she was good, he would give her that much. But he was better. 

And good at antagonising.

"Don't think I don't know why you went after Commander Spock", he grated out, angling himself to unbalance her while remaining grounded himself. Uhura frowned, and some of her focus clicked out of place as she got into the mode of speaking and fighting simultaneously.

"I suppose you've got a better reason for chasing Spock, then, Captain." And with that she was once again fully focussed on the single application of torque.

Kirk toppled – it was from the shock of hearing her words, he told herself – and Uhura didn't miss the opportunity to follow through her opponent's fall with a floor pin she knew wasn't really allowed. All the better to get him exactly where she wanted him… Kirk groaned.

"How the hell – ?" 

They both knew he wasn't referring to him being physically floored.

"I've been watching you." She was still on top of him. He wished she'd get off. "I can tell."

He struggled, but it turned out resistance really was futile when someone had your neck in the kind of half-hold she did.

"But I'm not even sure myself! You – " 

He bucked, and finally that got her off. H took a low-aimed lunge at her, but Uhura rolled them both to pass the impact on.

"Good try, moron", she smirked, rubbing his hair. He withdrew sharply from her reach, making faces and noises of disgust.

"Hey, only Bones is allowed to use that as a term of affection!" He made to stand up, wiping his hands down his black undershirt.

"No one said anything about it being a term of affection." Uhura said as she sauntered over to where she'd left her gear. 

Spock cut in with his own analysis, enlightening Kirk to the fact that he and Sulu had completed their own physical contest. "Your tone and actions implied that you intended the use of the term to placate or – "

"I don't think it was to placate", Kirk snickered, watching Uhura make to punch the Vulcan on the arm. Spock calmly avoided this with a sidestep, leaving Uhura staring, somewhat rejected by the one she considered a good friend. McCoy chuckled.

"Never mind, you can always slug Jim one", McCoy suggested, eyes glinting wickedly. Kirk gave a yelp (in laughter, of course), and lunged for the door. He rebounded off the padded wall he had instead run into, accidentally knocking Spock back into it as he fled the fast pursuing Communications Officer. Sulu hurried to offer support, but to whom it was not clear.

Spock took a moment to steady himself; the thudding echoes coming back down the corridor at himself and McCoy did nothing to help.


End file.
